


Here for you

by Heartless_Zombie



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Gordon has a panic attack, He/Himrey, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tommy and Bubby are briefly mentioned here, and i didn't proofread, i wrote this late at night, so just a heads up, this is my first fic for this fandom so if everyone's OOC that's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartless_Zombie/pseuds/Heartless_Zombie
Summary: Gordon hears something and his mind goes into full panic mode. Luckily Benrey is there to help him feel better.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Gordon/Benrey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Here for you

The noise. That was all Gordon could think about. The team had stopped to rest for the night in a cleared out office. Bubby, Coomer, and Tommy were piled on top of eachother like puppies. Bubby would occasionally snicker in his sleep and Coomer snored almost robotically.

That wasn’t what he was focusing on though. It was off in the distance. Soft, just barely audible, but enough to fill Gordon with dread. At first he tried to dismiss it as the building shifting and force himself to sleep. But no matter how much he tried to tune it out, it haunted him in the back of his brain. 

Gordon closed his eyes, trying to focus on where it was coming from. It was definitely moving, that much he could tell. Dull thumps echoed through the halls, followed by a light scratching sound like the scampering of a rat. He could never quite tell where it was. At one point it would be overhead, and then another almost like it was directly behind him.

The thought of whatever it was made his heart race in his chest. He was by no means prepared to take on an alien on his own, especially one that seemed to move about so quickly. He forced his eyes shut, trying to focus on his breathing and calm down. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. 

For a moment it worked, but then he felt a light touch of something on his legs. Small, like the size of his thumb, but most definitely there even though logically he shouldn’t be able to feel it through the HEV suit. He flailed his legs about, and even though the feeling was gone, it made his already speeding heart go even faster. Something was on him. Something that was probably still in the room and mad at him for kicking it.

The knot of worry tied itself tight in Gordon’s chest, to the point where he felt nauseous and aching. His breathing was fast and shallow. He had forgotten all about calming down. At that point, he thought for sure he was going to die, and even though logically he could open his eyes and see nothing was there, his mind was too far in panic to think clearly. 

“You uh- you okay?” A familiar voice asked. Gordon forgot all about Benrey being there.

“...No,” Gordon whimpered through ragged breaths. He dared to open his eyes. The light was dim, but still enough to see Benrey kneeling down in front of him. The non human looked genuinely scared for Gordon, which was an odd change of pace from the usual deadpan stare.

Benrey nodded knowingly, “K bro, give me a sec.” Clearing his throat, a bright blue beam of sweet voice came from his mouth. 

Gordon focused on the colors, and sure enough, he felt his heart go back to a normal pace. He let out a yawn, eyes stinging with tears he didn’t know was there.

“Thanks.” Gordon mumbled. It felt weird to be thanking Benrey of all people for being helpful, but it was better than the panic attack he was having just moments before. He stayed quiet for a second before speaking up again, “Hey uh, this is gonna sound weird, but can you stay here for tonight? Just in case I freak out again?”

Benrey hummed something in response, his cheeks dusted with a bit of blue blush. He slid in next to Gordon. Resting his head on the other’s shoulder, he started another beam of sweet voice, this time a soft peachy pink fading into baby blue.

“What’s that mean?” Gordon asked, pretending he wasn’t enjoying the non human snuggling up to him like that. A blush of his own warmed his cheeks. Though he still felt on edge, it was nice to focus on something so comforting.

“Buh, none of your beeswax, Feetman.” Benrey darted his eyes away.

Gordon decided to leave it at that. He could just ask Tommy about it later anyway. Right now, exhaustion hit him all at once. Leaning into Benrey’s touch, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

BONUS

Coomer was first to wake up. Glancing around from where he was pinned under Bubby’s legs, he did a mental count. 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Everyone was there thankfully. Benrey was a hard one to track down.

Carefully sliding himself out so as to not disturb Bubby or Tommy, he took another look at the other two members of the team. At first he thought it was his eyes deceiving him. But sure enough, there lay Benrey and Gordon, snuggled together on the floor. Coomer smirked at the sight.

“It’s so good you two learned to get along,” He whispered to himself. Sliding off his lab coat, he draped it over the two of them like a blanket before setting out to find a vending machine.


End file.
